Caster (Fate/next) (Powerhouse411)
|qualclasses = | height = 5'8 | weight = 145 lbs | gender = Female | hairc = Brown | eyec = Brown | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = White }} Caster '(キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Barthomeloi Regas Elysius in the Las Vegas Holy Grail War of Fate/next. 'Profile ''Identity'' Caster's True Name is Hypatia, the Last of the Hellenes. Hypatia was born as daughter to Theon of Alexandria and older sister to Epiphanius. Like her father before her, but unlike her obscure and wayward brother, she devoted her life to the sciences of her era. She was well-versed in astronomy, astrology, engineering, mathematics, and philosophy. To the point where she was able to make ccomplished and profitable career out of advising and tutoring others. And she was a masterful craftswoman and skilled mechanic as well. For she was, on more than one occasion, able to perfectly construct a device with no information other than the most barest and general description of its mechanics and purpose. In addition to being educated and talented, Hypatia was impartial and personable as well. In spite of her status as a pagan during an era of Christianization, Hypatia was tolerant of Christians. And in spite of her acceptance by and influence with the academic and political elite of Alexandria, not once did Hypatia hesitate to lecture to or mingle with even the poorest and vilest dregs of Byzantine society. In fact, because of how potent and vast her charisma and popularity were, she was beloved and famous among the Christians and pagans alike! Both, the people of God and the people of the gods, were enamored with her benignity and intelligence. Unfortunately, her courtesy and excellence were her downfall. During the feud between Cyril of Alexandria and Orestes, she was an adviser to Orestes. In spite of the fact that she was not an adviser on matters of politics, but rather an adviser on matters of magecraft and science, she was subject to rumors that accused her of advising Orestes to avoid reconciling with Cyril. Consequently, one day, a lector named Peter rallied a mob of Christians into ambushing the carriage that she was riding home. The mob dragged her out of the carriage and into a church. Wherein, the mob deprived her of her clothes and then beat and cut her to death with ostraka. Subsequently; the mob cut the eyeballs out of her corpse, tore her corpse asunder, and then burned her corpse to ash. Her murder alarmed and horrified the entirety of the Byzantine Empire, as it marked the end of philosophers' status as being untouchable by the violence of religion and politics. It also infuriated her fellow Neoplatonists into becoming fervently opposed to Christianity. So much so, that many came to regard her as a martyr to philosophy. Yet, at the same time, she became an inspiration and symbol to the Christians as well. So much so, that the story of the Saint Catherine of Alexandria was modeled on her deeds and lifestyle. And as aeons gave way to eons, as time passed as it is wont to do, she would continue to be seen as a role model and used as a symbol. Though her life may have ended, her legacy and spirit lived on. For Hypatia was not just a philosopher or scientist... ...but a true legend. ''Personality'' WIP... ''Role WIP... 'Abilities' ''Class Skills Caster's class skills are Item Construction and Territory Creation. She exhibits a C-rank in Item Construction and a B-rank in Territory Creation. Her rank in Item Construction originates from her well-known construction — but not invention — of astrolabes and hydrometers. While her rank in Territory Creation originates from both accounts of her workshop and her mistaken association with the Library of Alexandria. Item Construction, at base, allows her to construct the mysterious and scientific equipment and tools that she uses in her astrology and astronomy experiments and research. But notably, by using her Natural Born Genius skill to boost her rank in Item Construction from C to A, she is able to construct a variety of mysterious and scientific devices. Such as firearms, mecha, potions, puppets, and more! Territory Creation, at base, allows the creation of a Workshop. Which is a sort of terrain that assists Caster in accessing and accumulating the mana of nature. In addition, by using her Natural Born Genius skill to boost her rank in Territory Creation from B to A and taking advantage of her mistaken association with the Library of Alexandria, she is able to construct a Library that is an equal to a Temple. It is also possible for her to use her false memories of the Library of Alexandria to upgrade her Library into the Library of Alexandria. By doing so, she can empower herself with fame and thereby elevate her Charisma, Conceptual Improvement, and Natural Born Genius skills to Ex! Personal Skills Caster's personal skills are Charisma, Conceptual Improvement, and Natural Born Genius. She exhibits an A-rank in Charisma, an A(+)-rank in Conceptual Improvement, and an A-rank in Natural Born Genius. Charisma is at a level which allows Caster to be as popular as a human can be without the use of a mysterious ability. It is also at a level which allows Caster to augment the magical and physical abilities of her affiliates to an absurd extent. Conceptual Improvement is at a level which allows her to improve upon just about anything short of a Divine Construct. Natural Born Genius is at a level which allows Caster to access just about any Magecraft- or Science-based skill — other than those that are either physiological or unique to an individual — at a rank of A through C. Notably; under normal circumstances; Caster utilizes this skill to access the Familiar Creation skill at a B-rank, the Future Prediction (Astrology) skill at an A-rank, the High-Speed Incantation skill at an A-rank, the Magecraft skill at an A-rank, the Military Tactics skill at a B-rank, the Planning skill at an A-rank, the Projection Magic skill at a C-rank, the Strategy skill at a B-rank, the Subversive Activities skill at an A-rank, the Summoning skill at a B-rank, and the Witchcraft skill at an A-rank. Noble Phantasms Almagest * Main Article: Almagest Epiphanius * Main Article: Epiphanius Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/next Category:Caster Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Female